


Who Do You Belong To?

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some guy flirts with Patrick and Pete is not happy about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Do You Belong To?

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: peterick prompt: au where pete and patrick are together, dude hits on patrick at a show they go see, and pete goes ballistic. cue argument shortly followed by hot sex.

The guy at the bar keeps flashing a smile at Patrick and keeps sending drinks his way and Patrick is much too nice to refuse them, even as he blushes and squirms at the attention. The guy gets up and walks over, draping an arm around Patrick. 

"What's a cute thing like you doing all by yourself here?" He asks, leaning into Patrick.

"Oh, I'm not alone. My friend is DJing tonight. This is his bar." Patrick says, trying to put some space between him and the guy. Pete should be here any minute. House techno has replaced the dubstep Pete was spinning all night and Patrick knows that Pete will be seeking him out.

"You're friends with Pete Wentz?" The guy asks, raising an eyebrow.

"He's my boyfriend actually, so could you get your paws off of him?" Pete says from behind them.

Patrick turns to look and flashes Pete a relieved smile. Pete doesn't look at him, instead glaring at the guy wrapped around Patrick.

The guy backs off quickly, muttering apologies under the heat of Pete's glare. Pete orders a shot from the bartender and slams it back before he looks at Patrick.

"The fuck was that about?" Pete demands.

"I don't know! He kept buying me drinks and stuff and it was just weird." Patrick shrugs, looking slightly worried at Pete's aggressiveness.

"He was all over you! You just let random dudes crawl all over you when I'm not around?" Pete snaps, anger in his voice.

"No! Pete, you know better than that!" Patrick frowns, insulted.

"Maybe you had better prove that to me." Pete slams back another shot and gets up, dragging Patrick to the bathrooms and shoving him inside, locking the door behind them.

He crowds Patrick up against the door and kisses his roughly, biting down on his bottom lip. Patrick moans into his mouth, hands curing in Pete's hair as Pete rocks their hips together.

Pete works a hand between them, shoving it down the front of Patrick's jeans, stroking him quickly, harsh and dry, and Patrick breaks the kiss, head thumping back against the door.

Pete leaves burning kisses along Patrick's neck and jaw, sucking dark bruises into the pale skin. Patrick comes all over Pete's hand with a strangled groan and slips to the floor when Pete takes a step back.

Pete unbuckles his belt and pushes his underwear down far enough. He pushes his clean hand into Patrick's hair and jerks him forward and Patrick takes him in willingly, relaxing his throat.

Pete fucks his mouth so hard, Patrick's head hits the door repeatedly, but neither of them care. Pete buries himself down Patrick's throat and comes hard and hot, forcing Patrick to swallow.

Patrick coughs and sputters. "Good enough for you?"

"I think you might need to show me more at home." Pete says with a grin, dragging Patrick to his feet. They straighten their clothes and then Pete is dragging Patrick through the crowded bar towards the exit.

Patrick's not too upset about leaving earlier.


End file.
